A Fathers Worst Nightmare
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: He couldn't believe that this was happening. His baby girls where missing and he didn't know who had them or where they were. All he knew was that as soon as he found out who had them, they were going to pay.
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra and Gabriella Montez have the best lives. They have the best parents who loved them more than anything, the best friends anyone could have and the world's best boyfriends. Both were the captions of the dance teams, Gabriella was caption of the girl's basketball team, while Alex was caption of the girls track team. Both were very smart and in the top of their class. In all of their 17 years living on this earth, they never thought that when they woke up this morning that their lives where going to go down hill.

* * *

><p>Gabriella was at her locker, getting the things she needed for her first 2 classes, when someone came up behind her and put their hands over her eyes. Knowing the hands anywhere, Gabriella let a giggle out.<p>

"Well who could this be?" Gabriella said with a smile.

"I'll give you a hint; he's smart, charming, loving and very, very handsome."

"Um Zac Efron."

"Very funny Brie." Troy said once he put his hands down and Gabriella turned around with a smile.

"Oh babe, you know I was just playing. You know I think you are all of those things and more." Gabriella said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Good. I wouldn't want Zac Efron coming to steal my girl away from me." Troy said as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"So what are you doing after school today?" Troy asked once they pulled back.

"I have dance practice, but other than that I'm free." Gabriella said.

"Well now you're busy. I get paid today, so how about a movie and then we go out to eat."

"That sounds great. Pick me up at 8."

"Will do babe." Troy said as he kissed her before the two walked to homeroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby." Ryan said as he walked up to Alexandra at the end of the day.<p>

"Hi Ry." Alex said as she kissed him, before going back in her locker.

"So I was thinking how about we go get some pizza." Ryan said as he held her by the waist.

"As much as I would love to, I have practice." Alex said holding up her dance bag.

"Oh okay. How about I stay and watch you practice and then we go after."

"Sorry babe, but it's a close practice today."

"Since when?" Ryan said raising an eyebrow.

"Since we found out we made nationals and coach is really on us. But you can come round my house later. Ella is going out with Troy and most likely is staying at his house and our parents have a dinner party with one of my mom's co-workers." Alex said.

"Sounds great." Ryan said with a smile as he kissed Alex making her smile.

* * *

><p>"Alright great practice guys. You're free to go." Coach said as everyone sighed in relief.<p>

"Finally, I've been waiting on her to say that since an hour ago." Sharpay said as her and the rest of the team went to go get their stuff.

"Defiantly. Hey twins, you need a ride home." Taylor said seeing as she was giving Kelsi one.

"No we drove today. Thanks Tay." Alex said with a smile.

"Gabriella, Alexandra, can I see you two in my office." Coach said as the girls nodded then groaned when she left.

"What do you think she wants now?" Gabriella said looking at her sister.

"Who knows." Alex said shrugging.

"That's the price you pay for being caption." Kelsi said as the girls laughed.

"True. See you girls tomorrow." The twins said waving at their friends before going to see what their coach wanted.

After the two talked with their coach, they left the school and walked to their car.

"Hey Ella, what time is Troy coming to pick you up."

"8, why." Gabriella said as she text Troy letting him know that she was living the school.

"No reason." Alex said as her sister rose an eyebrow.

"Ryan's coming over isn't he." Gabriella said.

"Maybe." Alex said with a smirk as the two said laughed.

And before either girl knew it, everything had gone black.

* * *

><p>"Later guys. I'm going to pick up Brie." Troy said to his parents as he walked down the stairs.<p>

"Hold up son, we're coming with you." Jack said as he got his jacket.

"Why." Troy said as he looked at his parents confused.

"Something happen with the girls." Lucille said as Troy's eyes widen as he ran out the house with his parents following.

Once they got to the Montez residence, they noticed police cars and the all of the gang's cars. Walking into the house, they say Inez Montez crying and Greg comforting her while talking to the police.

"What happened." Troy said.

"We don't know. We all just got here." Chad said to his best friend.

"Inez, sweetie what happened. Where are the girls?" Lucille asked as Inez after the police left, who started to cry more.

"Greg, dude what's going on." Jack asked as he went over to Greg.

"It's the girls, th-they…"

"They what." Ryan asked worried.

"They're missing." Greg said as everyone gasped and both Ryan's and Troy's hearts dropped.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Zeke asked.

"We knew they had dance practice today but they were suppose to be home by 5. So I called both their cells and nether answered the phone, so I went to the school and found Gabriella's car in the lot. By her car I saw their dance bags and this." Greg said passing Jack the note he found on Gabriella's car.

_**GOOD **__**LUCK **__**FINDING **__**YOUR **__**GIRLS!**_ Jack read out loud.

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girl he loved, the girl he grew up with is missing along with the girl he sees as he little sister. He looked around the room and saw his mother along with the other mothers trying to comfort Inez, his father and the other fathers talking to Greg, the girls crying and getting comfort by their boyfriends and Ryan sitting on the couch with his head in his hand. Troy started to get tears in his eyes as he realized that the love of his life is probably hurt somewhere and he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

><p>Jack had just gotten off the phone with Greg and walked over to his wife.<p>

"What did he say?" Lucille asked.

"Greg said that the police said that they were going to run the story on the girls." Jack said as he sat by her.

"I can't believe this happen. Who would want to do this to them." Lucille said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"How's Troy?" Jack said knowing that this must have hit his son bad just like the Montez's.

"I don't know. He went straight to his room once we got back."

"Come on lets go see how he is." Going upstairs towards Troy's room, the two knocked before going into his room to see Troy sitting on his bed, looking at a picture of Gabriella, with tears in his eyes.

"Sweetie, are you okay." Lucille said as she sat on one side of Troy and Jack sat on the other.

"Come on son, you haven't spoken since we found out the news." Jack said.

"We were suppose to go out tonight." Troy said as a tear ran down his face. "I-I told her I was getting paid and wanted to take her out. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She's supposed to be with me right now, not with some creep." Troy said.

"Son, you know the police are going to do everything they can to bring the girls back home."

"Dad, what am I suppose to do. All I can think about is her and where she is and if she is okay. I-I just need to hear her voice." Troy said as more tears started to come down his face.

Pulling her son in for a hug, Lucille looked at Jack who sighed and rubbed his son's back, both knowing that their son's heart is breaking.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH RYAN<strong>

"Hi sweetie." Derby said as she saw her daughter come down the stairs and cuddle up under her father.

"How are you doing baby girl?" Vance asked rubbing her hair.

"Not good. My two best friends are missing. I should have stayed with them. Everyone had left because practice was over with, but coach wanted to see them." Sharpay said with tears in her eyes.

"Shar you can't say that. You didn't know that this was going to happen. Its' like you said, they had to say after to talk to your coach." Vance said as she nodded.

"Where's Ryan?" Sharpay said.

"In his room, he hasn't come out since we got back." Derby said.

"I'll go try and talk to him." Sharpay said walking towards his room.

"BB." Sharpay said knocking on his door, using the nickname she gave him meaning Big Brother. Open the door, Sharpay saw her brother sitting on his bed crying.

"Ryan, please say something. You haven't talked since we left the Montez's house." Sharpay said sitting on his bed.

"What do you want me to say Shar? My girlfriend of a year is missing. I have no idea where she is or who has her. I don't know if she's safe or if her and Gabriella are still together. I-I just don't know what to do." Ryan said with tears in his eyes.

"Ry, you don't think I feel the same way. I know its not like how you, Troy or Greg and Inez feel, but their like my sisters and I want them to be safe too."

"I should've stayed with her Shar." Ryan said shaking her head.

"Ryan, it was a close practice you couldn't."

"I could have gone in the library or something, but I didn't and now she's missing." Ryan said.

"Ryan we're going to find her, don't worry." Sharpay said as she hugged her brother both crying.

* * *

><p>Gabriella woke up with a massive headache to see that she was in an unknown room. She looked over to see her sister by her and nudged to wake her up.<p>

"Alex wake up." Gabriella said as he sister started to stir.

"Ella. Ella where are we." Alex asked as she was now fully awake.

"I don't know, all I remember is talking to you in the school lot." Gabriella said as she noticed that they two were tied up.

Before either could say anything a door opened and in walked 3 men, one looking like their dad.

"Well look who is finally woke." The man said.

"Who are you, where are we?" Alex said.

"Whoa calm down there, you know it's really hard getting you two. You are very popular."

"How do you know us? Have you been watching us" Gabriella said confused.

"Wow you two ask a lot of questions don't you? Well all you need to know is yes I have been watching you, but for all the other questions, I'll think you don't need to know any of those answers." The man said with a smirk as he and the other men walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go. This has been in my head for the longest. It will only be a couple of chapters long but please review. I own nothing but the people that you don't know.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Troy's POV**

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I prayed that everything that happened last night was a dream that I would wake up and Brie would be next to me, sleeping peacefully, but as I opened my eyes, I realized that all of it was true. My girl, the girl that I've been with for the past 2 years is still missing and I have no idea where she is. After going to wash my face and brush my teeth, I went downstairs to see my parents eating breakfast.

"Morning." I mumbled as I sat down by my father.

"Morning sweetie." My mom said as she kissed my head and placed my breakfast in front of me.

As much as I love my mom's cooking, I couldn't even bother to eat.

"How you doing son." My dad asked me.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I said as I looked at my dad who looked at my mom.

"Ok then. Well son, your mom and I've decided to let you stay home from school today." I looked at my dad confused.

They were letting me stay home; they never do that unless I'm like super sick.

"You're letting me stay home."

"Yeah us and the rest of the gang's parents decided that it's best if you all stay home. We know teenagers and we know that East High already knows that the girls are missing and they will be asking you guys questions. We also know that you have a very short temper when it comes to Gabriella, so it's best you stay here today and get some rest." My mom said.

She was right; I do have a short temper when it comes to Brie, but what guy wouldn't be protective over their girlfriend.

After thanking my parents, I decided to go out for a jog. I really needed it, I had to go out on my own and do some thinking. I went to my room, changed my clothes, and grabbed my iphone before letting my parents know that I was going out for a jog. As soon as I placed my headphones in my ears I noticed that the music that was playing was Gabriella's. She must have been the last person to listen to my music; after all she does have her own playlist on my iphone. Listening to the music, I started getting teary, this was going to be a long jog.

* * *

><p>Inez walked into the living room to see her husband surrounded by pictures of the girls.<p>

"Honey what are you doing?" Inez said as she sat by her husband.

"Izzy, look how much they have grown." Greg said as he looked at a picture of the two when they were 5.

"I can't believe that someone would just take them. I mean who would try and hurt us like this."

"I don't know, but I just got off the phone with the police and they said that they are trying their hardest." Inez said as she rubbed his shoulders.

"What am I suppose to do then Inez. I can't just sit here and wait. Our girls could be hurt and we don't even know where they are." Greg said getting frustrated.

"I don't know but getting angry isn't going to help. We have to be strong for them." Inez said as Greg sighed.

"I know, I just…. I just need to find my baby girls." Greg said as a tear came down his face.

* * *

><p>"Ella we have got to find a way out of here." Alex said as she looked around the room they were in.<p>

"How and we are tied up." Gabriella said as she looked at her sister.

"I don't know, you're the smart one." Alex said as her sister glared at her.

"I wouldn't try to escape if I were you two. You wouldn't get the results, you're expecting." The man said as he walked into the room, followed by his other two guys.

"You do know are dad is going to find us." Gabriella said as she glared at him.

"Yeah and when he does, he's going to kick your ass." Alex said as the man laughed.

"Ah yes, how is dear Greg." The man said as the girls looked at him confused.

"How…how do you know our dad's name?" Alex said.

"Ah I know more than you think. I'm guessing your dear father hasn't told you."

"Told us what?" Gabriella asked.

"That he has a twin brother." The man said as he looked at the two shocked girls.

"Hello girls, I'm your uncle Richard.

* * *

><p>Ryan was just walking down the street. He didn't know where he was going but all he knew was that he had to get out of the house. He couldn't get Alexandra out of his head. She could be scared, hurt, crying. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about all of this. Some boyfriend he is, he thought to himself. He let some creep take his girl, the girl he spent a year trying to work the courage up to ask out on a date. Out of all his past girlfriends, Alex is the only girl that he would jump in front of a bullet for or push out of moving car.<p>

Before he knew it, his feet had brought him to the beach. The beach was one place he could go to think. It was also the place where him and Alex had their first kiss. Just thinking about it brought a smile to his face. Listening to the waves brought back all the memories the two had at the beach.

"Alex baby, where are you." Ryan said as a tear came down his face.

* * *

><p>"What..what do you mean you're our uncle. Our dad never told us about him having a brother." Gabriella asked.<p>

"I knew he wouldn't. We lost touch. But anyway I'm his older twin brother and I already know who you two are. Alexandra Christina Montez, the oldest out of the Montez Twins, co-captain of the dance team, captain of the track team and also dating Ryan Evans and no I didn't forget about little Ms. Gabriella Adrianna Montez; captain of the dance team and captain of the basketball team."

"Have you been watching us?" Alex asked.

"You could say that. My parents were right, you do look like your father well Gabriella you look like your mother. Speaking of her, how is she doing?"

"What the hell. You kidnap us, tell us you're our uncle then ask us how are mother is. What the hell is wrong with you?" Gabriella said as she looked at him.

"Wow bad mouth I see. Anyway the reason why I have you two is to get back at your idiot of a father. If it wasn't for him I would have the one thing I always wanted."

"What is that" Alex asked.

"Your mother." Richard said as the girls eyes widened.

"Your father was always the favorite. He was the youngest and everyone loved him. He was the captain of the basketball team in high school and all the girls loved him. He could have had any girl he wanted but he chose her. Your mother was new to the school and I made it my mission to make her mine, but before I could even make my move, your father already had her under his spell. I hated seeing the two together, kissing, hugging, and just everything they did made me mad. Six years later I found an invite in my mailbox to a wedding and of course it was theirs. What made it worse was that I wasn't even in it. Me, his own brother wasn't even in the damn thing. He chose Jack Bolton, the guy he met in college, to be his best man. After that I never talked to him again. I heard from my parents that he had twin daughters and about two years ago I got sick of hearing how good he was doing so I decided to ruin it all and what better way then taking the two most important people in his life." Richard said as he walked over to the two.

Looking at the two, he saw that they were wearing Ryan's and Troy's sport jackets.

"Huh I should have known that you're boyfriends would be jocks. Tell me either football players?"

"Hell no. All the good football players are taken." Alex said.

"We don't like football anyway. Ryan is the captain of the track team and Troy is the captain of the basketball team." Gabriella said as Richard shook his head.

"Of course I mean all the girls went for a runner or basketball player. Well anyway enjoy your stay. You two are going to be here for a while." Richard said with a smirk as he left the two.

**Well there you guys go. Please review and Happy New Years!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good Morning Ladies." Richard said as he walked into the room that he kept the girls in.

"When are you letting us out of here?" Alex asked glaring at her so-called uncle.

"Getting right to the point are we. Well I don't think your dad has suffered enough, so I think I'll keep you just a little longer." Richard said with a smirk.

"When our dad gets a hold of you, believe me when I saw you will be dead." Gabriella said as he walked over to her.

"He'll have to find me first." Richard whispered in her ear and then laughed when she jerked her face away from him.

* * *

><p>Greg was out for a run in the park. He had to get out of the house. There were too many pictures in the house of the girls and it killed him to look at them and know that his girls were still missing. He made a promise to them when they were born to always keep them safe. Some type of father he is, he thought to himself. He let two of the most important people in the world to him get kidnapped. As he continued to run through the park, he started to get flashbacks of him and the girls.<p>

_FLASHBACKS_

"_Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Montez, you have two beautiful daughters." The nurse told the proud new parents._

"_Greg they're beautiful." Inez said with tears in her eyes as she held one of her daughters. _

"_Yeah they are just like their mother." Greg said as he kissed her lips before kissing each of his girl's foreheads._

"_What are we going to name them?" Inez said as she looked at her husband._

"_How about you name one and I'll name the other." Greg said as his wife nodded._

"_How about Alexandra Christina?" Inez said with a smile._

"_I love it and I think the perfect name for this cutie is Gabriella Adrianna." Greg said as he looked at his wife._

"_It's perfect."_

"_Welcome to the world Alexandra and Gabriella." Greg said with a smile._

"_INEZ HAVE YOU SEEN MY PHONE?" Greg yelled from upstairs._

"_Its down here in the kitchen." Inez said as she feed a 15 month old Alex while a 15 month old fed Gabriella sat on the floor playing with the dogs._

"_Found it thanks babe." Greg said._

_As Greg was running around, he didn't noticed that Gabriella was trying to get his attention. Even though she was only 1, she had got an idea and decided to follow her father around. She grabbed the table and pulled herself up and then started to put one foot in front of the other._

"_OMG Greg look!" Inez said as Greg turned around to see his baby girl walking towards him._

"_Oh My God." Greg said as he stopped what he was doing and bent down to her level._

"_Come on baby girl, come to daddy." Greg said with his arms wide open while his wife had tears in her eyes watching her daughter walk for the first time. Inez grabbed the camera and recorded the scene before her._

_Gabriella just smiled and walked into her daddy's arms and giggled when he picked her up and spun her around._

"_Ella you walked. Oh My God, baby girl daddy is so proud of you." Greg said as Gabriella just smiled at her father and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek which made him smile._

"_DADDY!" Greg turned around to see Alex running towards him with a smile on her face._

"_Hiya princess." Greg said as he kissed her cheek. _

"_Guess what." The very excited 8 year old asked her father. _

"_What." Greg said with a smile. _

"_I got the dance solo this time in my dance class." Alex said with a smile. _

"_That's great princess. Daddy is very proud of you" Greg said as he kissed her cheek. _

"_I love you daddy." Alex said as she hugged her father._

"_I love you too Alex." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"God please, please let my daughters be safe. I know you will keep them safe and protect. Just let them know that I love them and I'm doing everything possible to find them. Please God, just please help me find them." Greg said with tears in his eye.

* * *

><p>Troy was in his room lying on his bed thinking about Gabriella. Every time he tried to get some sleep, Gabriella kept popping into his mind. He tried to watch tv but when he turned in on, Gabriella and Alex's story was on the news and he couldn't bring his self to watch it.<p>

Getting up from his bed, Troy walked over to his computer and grabbed his camera. He smiled sadly as he looked at all the pictures of him and Gabriella. Some of just them, them and the gang, him and Alexandra.

After looking at the pictures, he looked on his computer and found some old videos of him and Gabriella that he must have uploaded. Pressing play, Troy had the same sad smile on his face that he had when he was looking at the pictures.

"_Troy would you please put the camera up. We're supposed to be packing for spring break." Gabriella said as she looked at him. _

"_Oh come on Brie, we don't have to leave until tomorrow and plus the camera loves you." Troy said as his girlfriend rolled her eyes. _

"_I know it does, everyone loves me." Gabriella said with smirk._

Troy then saw himself show up on the other side of the camera. He figured that he must have forgotten to stop recording once he put it down.

"_Cocky much." Troy said as he walked over to her._

"_Just like my boyfriend." _

"_Ouch babe, that hurt." Troy said with a pout as he brought her in his arms._

"_Aw you won't me to kiss it better." Gabriella said with a giggle._

"_Yes please." Troy said as Gabriella leaned in to kiss him._

_When she tried to pull back, Troy brought her closer to deepen it and the two smiled into the kiss. _

_Once they pulled back, Troy placed his forehead on hers as he opened his eyes with a smile. _

"_I love you Brie."_

"_I love you too Troy."_

The video had gone black and Troy just stared at the computer with tears in his eyes. He remembered when he had recorded that. It was when they had first started dating and they were going to Hawaii with the gang and their families. They had had so much fun and just thinking about it made tears come out of Troy's eyes.

Troy looked over at the picture of Gabriella on his dresser from a couple of weeks ago before saying "I miss you Brie."

* * *

><p>Just like Troy, Ryan was looking at pictures of him and Alexandra and every picture he looked at, memories started to come back.<p>

_FLASHBACK_

"_RYAN!" A 15 year old Alex yelled as her best friend, Ryan Evans chased after her. _

"_Come back here Lexi." Ryan said._

_Alex had just pushed Ryan into the pool and he was trying to get her back. _

"_Never." Alex said with a giggle. _

_Alex was the fastest girl on the track team, she even faster than the juniors and seniors that where on the team, so it made it kinda hard for Ryan to catch her. Alex decided to slow down which was a bad idea because she felt wet arms on her waist._

"_Gotcha." Ryan said as he threw her over his shoulder. _

"_Ryan Abram Evans put me down!" Alex said as she hit his back._

"_Nope you shouldn't throw me in the pool, now it's your turn." _

_Before Alex could say anything, Ryan had thrown her into the pool._

"_AHHH! Ryan you idiot." Alex said as she glared at him._

"_Aw I love you too Lexi." Ryan said with a laughed as he leaned over the edge of the pool to help her out._

_Instead of pulling her out, Alex pulled him in. _

"_LEXI!" Ryan said as he came up._

"_Gotcha." Alex said with a smile._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ryan looked at all of the pictures. He had been praying every night and hoped that God would answer them all and bring his girl back to him. If anything were to happen to him, he doesn't know what he would do.

"I miss you Lexi." Ryan said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Hi guys." Inez said as she opened the door to see the Bolton's standing there.<p>

"Hi. We just figured you guys could use some company." Lucille said with a small smile.

"Thanks we really do." Inez said as she let them in.

"How you doing Troy?" Inez said as she looked at her daughter's daughter, who just shrugged.

"He hasn't really been talking." Jack said as Inez nodded.

"Well come on, Greg is in the living room.

"Hi guys." Greg said as the Bolton's walked in the living room.

"Hey Dude how you doing." Jack asked his friend.

"Not good. I miss my girls." Greg said.

"We all do man." Jack said.

"Have the police said anything." Lucille asked.

"No they just said that they're were trying their best." Inez said.

Suddenly the phone rang and Greg answered it.

"Hello."

"D-daddy."

"Gabriella!" Greg said shocked.

As soon as he said that everyone looked at him, including Troy.

"Yeah daddy it's me." Gabriella said sadly.

"Oh baby girl." Greg said.

"Put her on speaker." Inez said as he did what he was told.

"Gabby."

"Mommy?" Inez heard her daughter say as tears come to her eyes.

"Yeah sweetie, are you and your sister okay."

"Yes we're fine, but you guys have got to help us."

"We are baby girl. We're trying everything. Don't worry." Greg said.

"Gabriella there's someone here who misses you two." Inez said with a small smile.

"Hi Brie." Troy said with tears in his eyes.

"Wild-wildcat." Gabriella said as Troy could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Yeah baby it's me. God Brie, you don't know how much I miss you." Troy said.

"I miss you too Troy."

"Brie your dad is doing everything to find you and I'm right by his side. I'm going to find you okay." Troy said determined.

"Okay, I love you Troy." Gabriella said which made Troy smile.

"I love you too Brie."

"Baby girl do you know where you are?" Greg asked.

"No. We've been locked in a room for the past 3 days." Gabriella said. The Bolton's and Montez's hearts broke to hear something like.

He hasn't….hurt you girls, has he?" Inez asked.

"No." Gabriella said as everyone released a breath.

"Okay baby girl do you know who has you?"

"yeah its….AHHH! Daddy! Mommy! Troy!"

"Brie!" Troy yelled as he heard his girlfriend call his name.

"Well I knew it wouldn't take long for them to call you."

"Who are you? Where are my daughters?" Greg said angry.

"Well let's just say I'm a really close friend, as for where your daughters I think you have to figure that out for your self."

"When I find you, you SOB, trust me, you will be dead." Greg said.

"I'll like to see you try little bro."

And then the next thing, Greg heard were his daughters calling for him, before the phone cut off.

"What did he mean 'little bro'." Troy asked.

"I think I know who has them." Greg said as everyone looked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. Please review and tell me what you guys think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_LAST TIME ON AFWN:_

"_When I find you, you SOB, trust me you'll be dead." Greg said._

"_I'll like to see u try little bro." _

_And the next thing Greg heard were his daughters calling for him before the phone cut off. _

"_What did he mean 'little bro'." Troy asked confused._

"_I think I know who has them." Greg said as everyone looked at him._

* * *

><p>NOW ON AFWN<p>

"Greg, honey what do you mean you know who has them." Inez said as she looked at her husband, who happened to be in deep thought.

"There's only one person in the world who has ever called me little bro, and that's Richard." Greg said as Inez, Jack and Lucille all gasped.

"Who's Richard?" Troy asked as he looked at everyone.

"He's my older twin brother." Greg said as Troy looked at him shocked.

"Why in the world would your twin brother want the girls." Troy asked.

"I have no idea. He has always been jealous of me. That's one of the reasons why we stopped talking. I haven't seen him sine Inez and I got married." Greg said.

"So what are you going to do?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to get my girls, that's what I'm going to do." Greg said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Wait we're coming to." Inez said as she did the same.

"No, honey I don't want you getting hurt. Maybe Jack and I should just go." Greg said as he looked at his wife.

"There is no way in hell, I'm going to let you go by yourself. Those are my daughters too." Inez said as she glared at him.

"Greg please let me go with you guys. I promised Brie that I'll help save her, please." Troy said with tears in his eyes as he begged them to let him come.

Greg looked at his wife and the Boltons, as if asking them what they think. As if reading their minds, Greg turned to his daughter's boyfriend and nodded his head. Troy just smiled before running out the door with his parents and his girlfriend's parents.

* * *

><p>As Richard hung up on his brother, he threw the phone across the room, far away from his nieces reach. Turning towards the girls, he saw that both of them were crying their eyes out.<p>

"You know for you girls being so smart, that wasn't a very smart move." Richard said as he bent down in front of them.

"Why are you doing this to us? We did nothing to you." Alex said as she and her sister cried.

"Oh I know, but trust me I'm going for a much bigger fish and by the way he sounded on the phone, I'm pretty sure he'll be here in no time." Richard said as he smirked at the two before getting up.

"And then the real fun begins." Richard said before winking at them and walking out of the room.

Walking over to his partners, Richard said, "Make sure they don't go anywhere. I'm going to need them well for as long as I can."

* * *

><p>After they had left their house, Inez called the rest of the gang and told them what had just happened. They all agreed to come and help and just like Troy, the kids begged to go and help. Greg had remembered this one place where his family would go when they came down to New Mexico when he was younger. It was an old place and wasn't even in use anymore, but he was sure that his daughters were there. Pulling up at the place, Greg and Inez got out of the car and looked to see everyone else pulling up.<p>

"Are you sure they're here." Ryan asked Greg.

"Positive. My brother and I always use to come here and I'm pretty sure he would bring them here." Greg said as they all walked through the door.

The place was small and old. It had a balcony that was half way broken off.

"Where do you think they could be?" Jack asked.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up." Everyone looked to see the one and only Richard Montez standing on top of the balcony.

"Richard." Greg said glaring at his brother.

"Nice to see you too little bro." Richard said with a smirk.

"Ah and I see you brought the whole crew with you as well. Nice to see you again Jack." Richard said as Jack glared at him.

"Where the hell are my daughters?"

"Well I see where they get it from. But don't worry. You'll see them in do time. Why don't we just catch up." Richard said as he walked back and forth.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What the hell did I do to you that made you want to kidnap my daughters?"

"What did you do? You know damn well what the hell you did. You stole my girl." Richard said as his brother looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone loved you, you were the on the basketball team, the top of our class, had the friends and the girl. I wanted Inez, but before I could even make my move you had her. I hated everything about your relationship. I sat back and waited for it to end, but when I got that invite to your wedding; I knew it was all over. So I decided to take the next best thing." Richard said with a smirk.

"Richard how could you do this. This has nothing to do with them, only you and Greg so why bring the girls into this." Inez said.

"Because you chose him over me. They're suppose to be my daughters not his."

"Richard, it's not my fault that Inez met me first. I had no idea you liked her but taking out your anger on the girls is not going to make it better. You're not just hurting me, but all of us." Greg said pointing to the gang.

"Oh I know exactly what I'm doing." Richard said as he looked at Troy and Ryan.

"How are you doing Troy and Ryan? Tell me how did it feel to see the girl loved with another man, before you got with them. How did it feel to watch them flirt with other guys?" Richard asked as the two boys looked at each other.

"It hurt like hell." Toy said as he looked at the man who has his girlfriend.

"Trust me I know the feeling." Richard said as he glared at his brother.

"Richard I'm not going to ask you again. Where the hell are my daughters?" Greg said getting angrier by the minute.

Richard just smirked before turning and waving his hand. The gang and their parents all gasped as they saw Richards two partners bring the girls out.

"Well brother, you wanted them, here they are." Richard said before walking over toward the girls. He had their arms tied up so they couldn't use them.

"So girls are you happy to see daddy again." Richard said as the girls glared at him.

"Bite me." Gabriella said glaring at her so-called-uncle. Richard just chuckled before patting her head.

Gabriella jerked her head back from his hand as Richard smirked. It took everything in Troy to not run up to Richard, and punch him for touching Gabriella.

"Tell me little bro; can a father feel when their daughter is in pain." Richard said as he grabbed something from his pocket.

"Of course. I've been feeling for the past couple of days my daughters' pain." Greg said as he looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"That's all I need to know." Richard said smiling.

The girls eyes widen as they saw that he had pulled out two knifes. Everyone else did the same as he turned to walk to the girls. Sliding one knife down each girls arm, the girls screamed out in pain. Greg nearly fell to the ground as he watched in terror what his brother was doing to his daughters. Inez and the girls all started to cry and both Jack and Vance had to hold their sons back, who tried to run up towards the girls. Richard just had a smirk on his face as the girls' screams filled the room. Once he stopped, both girls had a long line of blood dripping down from their arms.

"Asshole." Alex said as she glared at Richard.

"And proud of it sweetheart." Richard said.

"So tell me little bro, did you feel that."

"I swear to you Richard, wait until I get my hands on you." Greg said.

"You know what I got a better idea, how about I make a deal with you. I'll give you your daughters, but you must choose."

"Choose what?" Greg asked.

"Which one lives and which one dies." Once those words left his mouth, everyone gasped.

Greg couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could his brother want him to choose between his two daughters?

"I don't have all day dear brother."

"Have you lost your mind?" Greg said.

"You want me to choose between my daughters. I choose neither to die."

"Not the deal I made." Richard said.

Alex looked around and as her father and uncle were arguing, her and Gabriella were untangling their ropes. Once they were loose, the two looked at each other before kicking Richard's partners in the place where the sun don't shine and running down the balcony.

"You idiots." Richards said as he chased after the two.

Alex ran as fast as she could and when she got down the stairs she ran straight to her mother.

"Mom." Alex said as she cried into her mother's chest.

"Ssh sweetie its ok." Inez said as she rubbed her back.

"Sweetie where is Gabriella." Inez said.

"S-she was right behind me." Alex said as she started panicking.

"Ssh calm down." Greg said.

"Looking for someone." Richard said as everyone turned to see him holding Gabriella by the arm.

"Well dear brother, it looks like your daughter chose who was going to live. So tell me Gabriella, never thought that your sister would turn her back on you did you?" Richard said with a smirk.

"Go to hell." Gabriella said with a glare.

"Oh trust me I'm already there." Richard said, before turning to look at everyone.

"Good going Alex, I didn't know you had it in you." Richard said winking at Alex who was crying her eyes out.

"So tell me Gabriella, who do you think would cry more at your funeral; you friends, your sister, your mom, your boyfriend, or your dear father who couldn't save his baby girl." Richard said with a smirk.

Not pay attention to what was going on below him, Richard didn't notice that his brother had climbed the stairs and was right below him.

"Hey bro." Greg said tapping his brother's shoulder.

As soon as Richard had turned around, Greg punched him in the face knocking him out. Richard had let go of Gabriella causing her to slip off the balcony. Gabriella screamed as she grabbed on to one of the poles.

"Hang on Brie!" Troy yelled as he watched his girlfriend hang on for her life.

Greg kept punching his brother until he couldn't punch him anymore.

"I told you when I get my hands on you; you were going to wish you were never born." Greg said as he glared at his brother.

"DADDY!" Greg turned to see his youngest daughter hanging on the edge of the balcony.

Every second that past, Gabriella felt herself slipping, Right when she knew she was going to fall, she felt someone's hand on her. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw it was he dad.

"I got you baby girl." Greg said as he pulled her up. As soon as she was safe on the balcony, Gabriella hugged her father tight and cried in his chest.

"Ssh daddy got you. Come on, let's get out of here." Greg said as the two got up.

"Greg." The two turned around to see Richard looking at them.

"Why don't you just get it over with and kill me now."

Greg bent down to his brother's height and glared at him before saying, "No, I want you to pay for the hell that you put my family through. The pain you put your own blood through. Some type of older brother you are."

After saying that Greg took Gabriella and lead her down the stairs. As soon as they were downstairs, Gabriella ran to her mother who held both her daughters before Greg came over. Jack had called the police and the medics who had all came through the door as the family was all together.

"Girls, I think there is someone who missed you too." Greg said as the girls turned to see their boyfriends.

"Troy!"

"Ryan!"

"Brie!"

"Alex!"

The girls ran into their boyfriends arms; who picked them up and spun them around.

"OMG I missed you soo much baby." Ryan said with tears in his eyes.

"I missed you too Rye." Alex said with tears coming down her face as the two kissed.

"I missed you wildcat."

"I missed you too Brie and believe me when I say I'm never letting anyone hurt you ever again." Troy said as Gabriella nodded her head before the two kissed.

After their reunion, the girls hugged everyone else before having to get the medics to check out their arms. They had to get 14 stitches but other then that they were fine.

Greg smiled before walking over to his family and saying, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><em>10 YEARS LATER<em>

It's been 10 years since the whole kidnap event and the twin's life couldn't be better. The night they came home, Greg and Inez allowed Troy and Ryan to stay the night since the girls wanted them to. They both would wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares for months straight, but it soon died down.

Every year the Montez's would throw a big gathering on the date that they got the girls to celebrate. Richard Montez had got life in prison along with his partners for kidnap and attempted murder. Every year around the time of the kidnap, the girls would have nightmares about the attack.

After graduating form East High, Gabriella went to UCLA, with Troy, Chad and Taylor whereas Alex went to NYC with Ryan, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi and Zeke. Troyella ended up getting married the summer of the junior year in college while Alex and Ryan got married a year later.

Troyella has two children: Riley Allison Bolton who is 3 and Troy Michael Bolton Jr. who is 13 months. Alex and Ryan are expecting twins in 1 month, Zekepay has twin daughters named Ashley and Jessica who are both 2, Chad and Taylor has a son who is named Alex who is 12 months and just like Ryan and Alex, Kelsi and Jason are expecting a son in 2 months.

Inez opened the door and smiled as she saw her youngest daughter, son-in-law and grandkids.

"NANA!" Riley yelled as she hugged her grandma.

"Hi Riley. How's nana baby?"

"I good." Riley said smiling.

Riley looked just like Gabriella except she had Troy's eyes while it was the other way around for Troy Jr.

"Hi mom." Gabriella said as they walked into the house and she hugged her mom.

"Hello sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm good. Is everyone here?" Gabriella asked as her mother nodded before they all walked into the backyard to see the gang.

"ALEX!"

"ELLA!" The twins said before Gabriella ran over to her sister and hugged her.

"Why are you two acting like you haven't seen each other in years." Troy said as he came over with TJ.

"Because that's how they are." Ryan said as the girls rolled their eyes.

"It's good you're here. Mom wants us to go get dad." Alex said as Ryan helped her stand up.

"He's in his office again." Gabriella asked as her sister nodded, before the two left to go get their father.

Greg Montez sat in his office as he looked at the pictures of his girls. The pictures showed the timeline of their lives. From the time they were 5 until now with a picture of Alex at 5 months pregnant and a picture of Gabriella, Troy and the kids.

"Thought we'll find you in here." Greg looked up and smiled as he saw his daughters.

"Hi girls." Greg said as he got up to hug his daughters.

"How are you two?"

"We're good daddy." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself, I'm so ready for these two to come out." Alex said as he father and sister laughed.

"Don't worry sweetie, only 1 more month to go." Greg said as he kissed her forehead.

"Your mom sent you two up here to come get me, didn't she."

"Of course she did. She does every year." Alex said with a giggle.

"Yeah I sound learn by now shouldn't I." Greg said with a smile as his daughters nodded.

The three walked outback to see everyone laughing and having the time of their lives.

"PAPA!" Riley yelled as she ran over to Greg.

"Hey Riley baby. Are you being good for mommy and daddy?" Greg said as Riley nodded.

"Daddy teach me how to play baswet ball." Riley said with a smile.

"Looks like you got a player Ella." Greg said as he smirked at his daughter.

"Yeah I kinda figured that when Troy brought her a basketball before she was even born." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Hey I resent that." Troy said as he walked up with TJ and Ryan.

"Hey Greg how you doing?" Ryan asked.

"A lot better then I did 10 years ago." Greg said.

"We hear ya." Troy said as he passed his son over to Gabriella.

Greg just smiled as he looked at his family. He thought he lost his girls 10 years ago, but now they are home, health and have a family of their own. He thanks God everyday for bring them back to him. He couldn't think how his life could get any better.

"You ok daddy." Alex asked as her and Gabriella looked at Greg.

"I'm perfect princess." Greg said as he kissed both their forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THIS IS LIKE SUPER LATE. I've been taking the ACT and everything with school and haven't gotten a chance to upload so plz forgive me. but anyway that's the last chapter. Thanks for staying with me and reading the story even if it is wayyyyyyy overdo. Plz review and tell me that you think.<strong>


End file.
